devaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are a race on the rise. Historically, elves have mostly been a primitive tribal people who lived on the fringes of the civilizations of other races, deep in the wilderness, or as nomads, depending on the tribe in question. They have always been skilled in the use of arcane magic, but until around fifty years ago, when the discovery of new spellcasting methods finally made casting spells quickly practical, this didn't mean much. Elves were mostly seen as barbarians with a penchant for witchcraft. Due to this penchant for witchcraft elves have historically had a lot of trouble with other races, which occassionaly resulted in violence. Now that arcane magic is practical, however, they are quickly gaining in power and influence. A great many have left the backwoods and the wilderness they have so long called home for the cities of other races, where they hope they can write the next chapter of elven history with their newfound arcane might, while a large number of others choose to take modern civilization and technology and incorporate it into their wilderness lifestyle. Sill others vehemently oppose all modernization and cling desperately to the old ways. They produce more sorcerers than anyone else, as well as a great many witches, and also have a fair number of bards, alchemists, maguses, and wizards. Elves have historically been more accepting of witches than other races, and elven communities are the only ones in which a witch would dare be open about it, but witches would often become scapegoats when something bad happen. Barbarians and rangers are the most common types of elven warrior, and druids are by far the most common divine spellcaster, taking up the traditional role of a cleric alongside their role as protectors of nature. Clerics are very rare, oracles slightly less so. Elven witch hunts did occur in the past, although they were less common that witch hunts by other races. These witch hunts were most often led by druids do to the lack of clerics and oracles. Their ears are, on average, 1 1/2 to 2 inches long and mobile, showing emotion like a cat's. They have a very wide range of possible hair, eye, and skin colors (many more than any other race), and stripes and spots are naturally occurring features (though not every elf has them). The average height of elves is about 2 or 3 inches less than that of humans, and they are usually slightly slimmer. Racial Traits *+2 Dexterity, +2 Intellegence *Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision). *Elven Resistances: Elves get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects, any magical effects that impose the stunned, asleep, or paralyzed conditions, and anything that damages morale. *Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. *Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. *Elven Luck: Elves gain a +1 luck bonus to all saving throws. This stacks with Elven Resistances. Favored Class Options *Barbarian: Add +1 to the elf's CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. *Magus: Add one point of energy resistance against one type of energy (max +10). *Druid: Select one domain power granted at first level that is normally useable for a number of times per day equal to 3 + the oracle's Wisdom modifier. The oracle adds 1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. *Ranger: Choose one type of terrain. The ranger subtracts 1 from the penalty to stealth checks while moving in that terrain. This ability may be taken up to five times per terrain. *Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power granted at first level that is normally useable for a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer's Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds 1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. *Witch: Add 1 hit point to the witch's familiar. If the witch ever replaces this familiar, the new one gains these hit points. *Wizard: Select one arcane school power granted at first level that is normally useable for a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds 1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Category:Races